


血肉之躯

by narraci



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Reign of the Supermen (2019)
Genre: Batkids Age Reversal, M/M, 逆序罗宾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 自打布丁先生被新生的蝙蝠侠杀死，生活在哥谭就得自己学会找乐子了，她眯起眼睛，眼神在达米安与康纳之间来回打转，寻摸着该从谁下手。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 9





	血肉之躯

**Author's Note:**

> 无头无尾的瞎写  
> 以上字面意义理解

要是他父亲清醒的时候看到哥谭的这幅模样，可能会直接发疯，达米安想。布鲁斯·韦恩为这座城市投入太多，他建起高楼，搭起大桥，点起灯，高楼塌了，韦恩大厦的废墟仍在原地，通往世界的大桥断裂了，唯有汹涌的河水未曾停止，灯灭了，黑暗真正地降临。

如果他父亲还有清醒的一天，达米安想着，他该怎么设法应付过去呢？就像以前每一次一样，他父亲究竟知不知道真相没有关系，只要这事说得过去就行了。

迪克还活着，他对父亲说，伤得很重，但他会没事的，他会活下来的。

他父亲眼中充满了怀疑，这份怀疑会在看到活生生的迪克时消散的，自然，蝙蝠侠心中永远有怀疑的种子，但一个活蹦乱跳的迪克足以让他咽下所有问题。

那些都是幻觉，是你吸入了太多稻草人的毒气，达米安冷静地说，迪克没有被钢筋穿透腹部，停止呼吸，变得冰冷，这些都是幻觉，都是梦境。

他父亲比较能听见冷静的语调，而不是充满关心的那种，感情对于他父亲来说代表了混乱的思维，他脑中的“怀疑”会被自动激活而开始工作，达米安学会这种语调。

达米安蹲在一扇门前，这扇门属于韦恩大厦，韦恩大厦的上半部分坍塌了，于是露出了坚固的下半部分，被上半部分砸得歪斜扭曲，就像一座在海面上露出一角的冰山，没人去想这下面究竟有多深。

他对身后招了招手。

“这下面是什么？”小超人的声音响起，他走上前，双手抓住变形的门板，一用力就掰了下来——他肯定还是要用力的，这毕竟是韦恩集团的产业，露出了黑漆漆的通道。

“临时发电厂，正常的时候可以供应哥谭三分之一的电力需求，”达米安没有穿他的罗宾制服，也没有穿黑色的紧身衣，他穿着深色的盔甲，腰间佩着一把长剑，他弯腰在门口打探了一会儿，“有风，有声音，看来发电设备已经正常运作了。”地下有其他的入口，只是达米安不知道，他不常当韦恩集团的小少爷，他大半时间是作为蝙蝠侠的罗宾出现的，蝙蝠侠的第一个罗宾，为了继承刺客联盟而离开了，把背脊对着他父亲。

“我猜现在不属于‘正常的’时候吧？”康纳吹了声口哨。

“现在，它可以供应哥谭全部需要的电力。”达米安说，哥谭快死了，苟延残喘，血快流光了，四肢残断，心脏也要停止跳动了，在电力供应方面必须精打细算，如果一个像达米安这样的外乡人花了足够多的时间在这座城市的夜间行走，那他可能不会有多爱这座城市的，他看了太多的千篇一律的故事，有时候主角和配角都完全一样，那种时刻真的很难控制住自己不发火，觉得自己所做的一切都白费了，都毫无意义，但他父亲不一样，这座城市是他父亲的精神支柱，这座城市几乎就是他父亲了，倾注了他全部的心血，他父亲找到了自己的位置，并且义无反顾地将自己镶嵌入了这个缺口。

达米安的眼睛因为长久地盯着黑暗而发酸，“我要下去看看。”

康纳把自己推在头顶的墨镜摘了下来，架在了达米安的鼻梁上，达米安眨了眨眼睛，看了康纳一眼，点了点头，康纳的墨镜有夜视功能。

“小卡戴珊！”一声尖细的女声从他们身后响起，“哥谭不欢迎外星人。”

达米安回头，看见哈莉扛着球棒，顶着一头染得乱七八糟的头发，抹得鲜红的唇角上扬，眼睛睁得大大的看着他们，达米安倒没有很意外，有些人就是生命力强韧，可以从任何灾难中活下来。

“小蝙蝠崽子是一回事，”哈莉的声音充满喜悦，她的脚尖在水泥块上一拍一拍的，“但你嘛，你要知道，以前那个外星人从来不会来哥谭飞来飞去多管闲事。”

康纳若有所思地看了看远处正在半空中游荡的那些外星怪物，又看回哈莉。

“好外星人不会这么做。”哈莉面不改色地说，小蝙蝠崽可不是她的最爱，她更喜欢红头发的那个，有着尖尖的耳朵，也许她就是喜欢红头发，她喜欢她面具后的眼睛，或者小鸟，活泼的小鸟爱讲笑话，有礼貌，布丁先生也喜欢小鸟，那些快乐的时光究竟都去了哪里？至于小蝙蝠崽，那就是个小蝙蝠崽，没意思得很。

啊，她多想念布丁先生，死去的布丁先生是完美的，闪亮的，带着无害的柔光。

自打布丁先生被新生的蝙蝠侠杀死，生活在哥谭就得自己学会找乐子了，她眯起眼睛，眼神在达米安与康纳之间来回打转，寻摸着该从谁下手。达米安很凶，下手从不留情，哈莉只是想找些乐子，对象最好是比她弱上不少，让她能痛痛快快地玩耍，蝙蝠侠把小崽看得死死的，但达米安总想“不小心”扭断她或者布丁先生的脖子，哈莉舔了舔嘴唇，有一次小崽几乎就要成功了，就差那么一点点，可惜啊。

孩子总是会“不小心”，意外常常发生，她也总是“不小心”，她想达米安是不是也会向蝙蝠侠撒娇耍赖，企图逃避自己闯的祸，蝙蝠侠看上去没有布丁先生那么好说话，布丁先生最喜欢他们闯祸了，活着的时候。

达米安站直了，他的手放在了剑柄上，这不是什么好兆头。

“你知道我对疯子的看法，哈莉·奎茵。”达米安冷冰冰地说，如果一个人像达米安这样花了足够多的时间在这座城市的夜间行走……这世上的确有人比纯粹的疯子更可怕，那些理智的、聪明的、可以完全控制自己、清清楚楚知道自己只是想杀人，没有目的地想杀人的人，他们甚至懂得掩盖自己的踪迹，在你面对他们的时候他们一脸无措的惶恐，你真的会把他们错过去，眼神从他们脸上挪开，去寻找下一个嫌疑人，邪恶是天生的，正义只是它的水中倒影。

“呀哒呀哒呀哒，”哈莉有些泄气，露出无聊的神情，小蝙蝠崽真的一点都不好玩，随即她想起了别的，表情又灿烂起来，仿佛完全忘记了刚才达米安的警告，“你们是要下去韦恩大楼吗？”

达米安没回答，康纳已经不漂浮在空中了，他背对着达米安，看着从另一边废墟爬上来的回旋镖队长。

迪戈冲着康纳笑了，“小卡戴珊，没人允许你来哥谭。”

康纳叹了口气，他低头拨了拨刘海，“报纸真的只这么叫过我一次，”然后莱克斯就关于他的作风问题教训了他一通，好像这真的能有什么效果似的，好像莱克斯真把自己当他爸爸似的，“而且你自己也不应该来哥谭。”但话说回来，大都市、哥谭或者中心城如今看不出什么差别了，在哪儿或许也没有多大区别。

达米安不由回头看了眼康纳，还戴着康纳的墨镜，康纳对他露出拥有洁白牙齿的笑容，从墨镜上看到自己的倒影，忍不住本能地想要抛个媚眼，但已经没有镁光灯、摄像机、记者、话筒、红地毯、人们的关注，人们的热爱，都没有了，他的胸口前仍印着S的标记。

“对，现在的小孩啊，”哈莉似乎刚想起自己费大劲儿爬上来的原因，她举起球棒有些大无畏地对准达米安和康纳，装模作样地摇头叹气，“你们不能就这么大摇大摆地来韦恩大厦为所欲为，搜刮战利品，想要什么拿什么，你们知道吗？这儿可不是你们的家，这很没礼貌。”

迪戈很没原则地在另一边点头附和着，仿佛一个土生土长的哥谭人。

“你们已经搜刮过了对不对？”达米安说，你们这些生活在阴影中的害虫，自然会知道那些地下的秘密通道……

“对啦，但是我们是可以的，”哈莉理直气壮地道，“蝙蝠侠要是在这里都不会说什么的！”想了想哈莉又补充道，“我是说过去的那个蝙蝠侠。”

达米安眯起眼睛，“带我去看看你们偷出来的东西。”

“哈？”哈莉皱起脸，思索着自己究竟该不该答应，她可不是来带小蝙蝠崽参观自己老巢的。

但那毕竟是小蝙蝠崽……哈莉想，过去的那些快乐的岁月啊，他也算是出现在其中的，占了一个小角落。

再说，管他呢，思考让哈莉困扰，她不想动脑筋，让她感觉很累，她只需要快乐，只需要快乐就行了。

月光下——月亮还挂在哥谭的上空，哈莉注视着达米安，她的思绪又跑去了其他地方，“我说，小蝙蝠崽，你是不是……”她回忆起过去的时光，小蝙蝠崽曾经真的是个小蝙蝠崽，特别小，还是个娃娃，穿着红色的制服，跟在一身灰黑的蝙蝠侠身后，隐藏在他的披风下，那时候小蝙蝠崽还戴着面具，后来发生了一些事情，对，哈莉有点想起来，后来发生了一些事情……小蝙蝠崽拿下了面具，那是……多少年前来着……哈莉对时间的排列从来不太擅长，也许是她记错了，这些回忆总是东一块西一块的，也许她没按正确的顺序来回忆事情，但小蝙蝠崽看上去和他的父亲太像了，像个成年人了，她想，她之前没留意，没想那么多，因为小蝙蝠崽就是小蝙蝠崽，她远远地就能闻到他的味儿，人类的幼崽有长得那么快吗？

刀锋出了鞘，落在了哈莉的脖子上，迪戈哼唧着抗议了两声，没真的干什么英勇就义的事情，于是康纳没有动，只是有些好笑地看着回旋镖队长。

哈莉没有在意那锋利的刀刃，她看着康纳，小卡戴珊，小超人的样子一点都没有变化，年轻英俊，连条皱纹都没有多，但达米安……老了。

长大和老去是一个相同的过程，不同的概念，达米安两年前还在长大，现在已经老了。

“带我们去。”达米安说，他把刀刃往前推了推，血从哈莉的脖子上流下来。

他干了件错事。

达米安干过很多错事，但救回迪克·格雷森这件事让他悔恨异常。

他甚至没有人可以认错，他父亲已经不是他的父亲了。

更糟糕的是，这不是第一次发生，他抱着迪克的尸体，沉下拉萨路池，不是第一次发生，上一次的时候，迪克复活了，神志清醒，一切正常，他在蝙蝠侠面前努力地搪塞过去了，他不承认，孩子都会撒谎的，他一直对他父亲撒谎，因为是他抱着迪克的尸体，一路回到拉萨路池，他害怕，他害怕迪克的死亡会对他父亲造成的影响。

如果在地上用法律画一条线，他父亲是不会被划到“警察”与“人民”那一边的，他父亲会和阴影中的罪犯被归在一起，他父亲精心找到了自己的位置，他自己审查自己，那条线非常非常细，非常非常细，动上一动就会崩溃。

达米安常常观察着线的两边，他父亲不希望他杀人，他父亲希望他举起正义之剑，遗憾的是达米安另有想法，他只是不对布鲁斯说实话，父母有时候不会仔细观察自己的孩子，他们在高处，手握权力，没有必要来仔细看清楚孩子，再说，布鲁斯有一整个城市需要照顾，他嵌不进他父亲心目中的版图，但是迪克可以。

他想，但是迪克可以，他喜欢迪克，他父亲也喜欢迪克，人人都喜欢迪克，迪克提醒他父亲，他是个人类，迪克会让他父亲停下来，用不同的眼光审视他们，不再是蝙蝠侠的眼光，也不是布鲁斯的眼光，而是一个人，父亲，兄长，朋友，守护者，引导者，迪克是一个人，一个孩子，不是迷你版的蝙蝠侠。

他父亲总要明白这件事的，他是不可能将每个人都变成蝙蝠侠的。

康纳的手落在达米安的肩上，达米安猛地撤回了剑，他喘着气瞪着哈莉，哈莉就像没注意到自己的伤口，她双眼迸发着迷恋盯着达米安沾血的剑，“也不是不可以。”

他们跟着哈莉走在哥谭的街上，哈莉走在前面一副耀武扬威的样子，回旋镖队长落在最后，倒不是为了监视达米安和康纳，只是为了随时逃跑。

康纳觉得事情和他开始所想的不太一样了，他不喜欢走路，所以还是飘在达米安的身边。

达米安恨超人，他从不费心掩饰这一点，他的父亲毁灭哥谭，他的兄弟死在他的面前，康纳不是超人，他对超人有一种天生的无法抗拒的亲近感，但他仍旧不是超人，不过达米安是达米安，他总是愤怒的，他忍不住要迁怒。

自杀小队的成员们就跟一群喜鹊似的，什么亮晶晶的东西都往窝里搬，达米安有些瞠目结舌地看着堆满的仓库，仓库的天花板已经被打破了，堆叠得废品大有一路冲天之势，中间似乎还隐隐约约藏着一个自动售货机，连个下脚的地方都没有，跟别提在里面找到什么东西了。

“康纳。”他回头向小超人求助。

小超人耸了耸肩，“小事一桩。”

“你知道转换器长什么样子吗？”达米安问。

“在我把那玩意儿扔出去之前喊一声就行了。”康纳又露出牙齿，他跃上半空，低头看着达米安，达米安老了，他每迈出一步，皮肤便会多出一条细纹，他的头发逐渐发灰，发白，他的身躯先伸展再伛偻，他的手指握紧了他的剑柄，这是把干净、锋利的剑，然后达米安又年轻了起来，白发变深，变黑，肩膀展开，脊背挺直，他才二十多岁，看上去却还是像个老人，他看着他的外公死去，看着他的母亲死去，也许这把剑只是剥离他外表的假象，露出他真实的年龄。

哈莉盯着那把剑，她的眼睛睁得愈发地大了，充满了好奇与惊喜，她的手不由自主地向达米安的剑伸去，达米安一把拍开了哈莉的手指，哈莉很不高兴。

康纳开始往外扔那堆垃圾。

“那是贝恩的售货机！”贝恩在下面嚷嚷，康纳听见了，于是换了个方向把自动售货机向贝恩砸去，砸到了鲨鱼王身上。

“鲨鱼王是最强的！”鲨鱼王被压在售货机底下说。

“好了好了。”贝恩敷衍地附和。

达米安完全不理会他们，专心致志地瞧着一点点露出来的垃圾堆，邪恶有滋生的土壤，正义也有培育的温床，布鲁斯·韦恩在白天照看这座城市，翻土、除虫、浇水，韦恩集团造了些东西，达米安希望它们还能用。

迪克疯了，就像他的妈妈一样，塔利亚疯得不声不响，迪克从池子里爬出来后就打算杀了达米安。

那个幼小的灵魂是否还藏在他眼睛后的某一处？

达米安觉得自己也要疯了。

他的亲人，他的弟弟，他唯一的希望，一旦你撒了一个谎……

……一旦你给自己找了个借口……

——渡鸦离开了他——

……那条线非常非常细……

迪克的牙齿扣入他的喉咙。

迪克在他的面前被杀死。

——这一切已经没有意义了——

——哥谭被毁灭了，地球很快也要——

“就是那个！”达米安指着康纳手里的一个长方形的盒子喊，康纳停住了手臂的抛物线运动，拿着转换器降回地面，有些踌躇地递给达米安，然后直接抱起达米安，飞向空中。

“没礼貌诶！”地面上哈莉冲他们大吼，等了一会儿，哈莉又喊，“你们还会回来吗，喂？”

沙赞担心大家，于是康纳常常会四处看看，他经常来到刺客联盟的雪山，他不自觉会模仿超人。

康纳从天上下来，落到达米安的面前，他一把掐晕了迪克，达米安的肩膀流血不止。

每次康纳来到雪山，达米安都有着不同的计划。

达米安考虑过将迪克冷冻起来，于是康纳去孤独堡垒偷了冷冻舱，孤独堡垒被砸了个洞后超人一直也没空去修。

但达米安心底又不舍得，地球要毁灭了，他要死了，如果他们都死了呢？迪克独自一人从冷冻舱中醒来？达米安没法去想这些事情，想一想就会吐得翻天覆地。

那是他的弟弟。

他害怕再一次失去的弟弟。

他答应要照顾的弟弟，他父亲没将这份责任放在他的肩膀上，但这不需要他的父亲来安排，这是自然而然的，天生便会在那里的，他没法再用父亲当作借口。

达米安不愿意冰冻迪克，但大脑的损坏也不可能轻易逆转，拉萨路池取走了迪克的灵魂，于是达米安又想毁掉拉萨路之池。

然后康纳就跑去莱克斯·卢瑟的大楼去偷能量弹，那多半也算不上“偷”，只要他不惊动蝙蝠侠，莱克斯随便他在眼皮底下偷东西，而达米安精通此道。

拉萨路之池没能毁掉，搞得一塌糊涂，最后达米安找到了邪刀，达米安对他说，他想彻底让迪克忘记，他杀不了迪克，只能另想办法。

一个全新的人，全新的灵魂。

康纳经历过这种事情，他醒来，只有知识，没有记忆，他觉得自己是个人，又不太像人，从睁开眼，就直接进入了恐怖的青春期。

康纳没有说什么，如果有人曾对莱克斯说什么，那他根本就不会存在了，康纳不想多嘴，他只是问这次他们要去哪里？

他们要回哥谭，他们要去韦恩大厦。

达米安显得有些兴奋，那些埋藏在他心底的怒火，被悲伤淹没的愤怒，像在海底燃烧的岩浆。

康纳带着达米安回到雪山，没等康纳松手达米安就跳了下来，他在雪地上打了滚，站直了身子，突然拔出邪刀，指着康纳，康纳急急停住飞驰的身影，刚好停在刀尖前，“你干嘛？”他不太高兴地问。

“你知道你和超人有什么不一样吗？”达米安的脸上还戴着墨镜，所以康纳看不见他的眼神，这多半削弱了达米安的气势，他有些好奇地看着达米安，“你没有长大过，你没有当过小孩子，你一直在天上，俯视着这一切，”达米安挥了挥双手，剑锋打康纳的鼻尖划过，“超人在地球长大，他当过小孩，他知道小孩子有多矮。”

“我以为你还在恨超人。”康纳歪着脑袋说。

达米安叹了口气，他收起了剑，冲康纳招手，康纳落到了达米安身边，从达米安鼻梁上摘下墨镜，架回自己的额头上，达米安仿佛才刚刚意识到这件事，康纳双脚踏入厚厚的雪中，琢磨着自己踏到哪个深度算是差不多了。

达米安的手里握着剑，他长大了，老去了，他坐在雪地上，把披风垫在身下，忍不住咳了几声，他把转换器和剑放到一边，它们沉了一些到雪里，达米安拿出酒瓶，山民们自己酿的酒，不太浓烈，他太冷了，酒能让他暖和一些。

康纳伸手去拿酒瓶，达米安错开了他的手，“你几岁了？”他突然怀疑地问。

小超人挑起眉头，“你不让小卡戴珊喝酒？”

达米安的脸又年轻起来，但似乎还是比之前在哥谭要大上一些，黑头发的青年把脸埋入双膝间，“要是超人在这里，他会阻止我的，要是我父亲在这里，他会打我一顿。”

“他们不在了。”康纳说，达米安手指的力量放松了，他拿过酒瓶，喝了一口，清淡到没什么味道。


End file.
